Aang (ULT)
'Aang' Aang * A Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi novel.About a man named Aang who is a sayian that was raised on earth. He was sent by his father Zio when planet vegeta was destroyed by frieza. He was found on earth by an old couple.He soon had grown friendships along the way but the earth was destroyed by Omega sheron. Aang wanted to go out and save the planet but his parents told him to wait until he was 20 then he can fight the evil as earth champion. Aang soon entered the World Martial Arts Tournament and marries Moka Chan and becomes the father of two children Aung and AangJr. Quote " I"ll never forgive whoever did this to our world.....I will change it back!". - Aang in a Explosion Anger towards who ever turned the planet evil. Story Line The parallel world was at peace for many years but something unusual happened.Multiple disasters, natural catastrophes.... An evil has awaken.The people of the parallel earth are dying.All hope is lost.... But a Saiyan named Aang spent his days in rigorous training.His hope to return peace to the world and rid the planet of evil. Biography When Aang was born his father Ozi had big hopes for him to be the most strongest Saiyan ever, but the Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. Aang was born on the same day Goku and Broly were born. Aang was soon found by his earth parents and his earth father tought him how to fight and taught him the Kamehameha.Aangs earth parent showed him that he is not a human but a saiyan.They showed him the ship he came in and the Hologram video that his father made.The video showed him how to fight,the saiyan history,who his family,and some of his father old storys from when he was young. Aang finally became 20 he left the house and began his journey.He first faced Captian Ginyu.Leader of the Ginyu Force. Ginyu ask him to jion but he said no and yes.If Aang wins he will be the leader and if he looses he will not be on the team.Ginyu accepted but Aang was he winer of the fight Aang said to Ginyu that he can still be the leader because he has something important to do.Then Ginyu gave Aang a dragon ball and he told him the orgion of it and what it can do.Now Aang is on the hunt for the 7 dragon balls. Then He heard of a rummor of a couple a man and a woman who were Androids.Aang then faced the androids.Aang wanted to know ere the other tow dragon balls were.He figured out that they had it and he ask them if he could use them. Then the android refused andtold Aang tat strength is far more stronger than human compasion.And that they will use the dragon balls and drive the world into further destruction. Aang soon fought the android and won the android finally learned what it meant to have peace and the importnce of help other people.And now Aang has some new friends that will help him on his journey. After Aang fasing the androids he heard of a deamon king hat use to attack earth,and soon turned good. He went to see if the rummors were true. Piccolo soon threatens Aang and they are full on fighting.Piccolo then throws a Special Beam Cannon at Aang and defeats him.Aang soon get up with his will and turns into a Super Sayian.And soon defeats Piccolo.Piccolo respects Aang and soon trains him to defeat Baby. Piccolo trains Aang for a few weeks and for a day in theHyperbolic Time Chamber.So now Aang is 21 and ready to face babby.He soon almost get crushed by babby then he gets free and defeats babby before baby died he fighured out who destroyed the earth.It was Omega Sheron. Aang finally Avenged Piccolo.And now he is on the Hunt for Omega Sheron.Omega Sheron, the harbinger of destruction and world-wide disorder.During his search for Omega Sheron's whereabouts, the Dragon Radar signaled a location where the 3 Star Ball could be found.Surely that is where he will find Omega Sheron.Aang then headed quickly headed towards the decisive battle, where all his question would be answered.And Aang wiil now meet his fate. Aang and Omega shreon beging their battle.Omega Sheron finally uses his Ultimate Attack and takes Aang down. Aang gets back up and uses his Final Attack and kills Omega Sheron.But Omegas last words were"This is far form over its way to late to save your pitiful wolrd. Aang then Summons The Ultimate Sheron and Wishes him to change the world back.The Ultimate Sheron says that he cannot grant that wish because the power controlling the chaos has been affected by Omega Sheron's Negative energy.Also it is far exceeded the power of Dende, his creator. Aang remembers Omega Sherons last words and now is anger that he cannot save the wolrd.But he showed omega Sheron by whishing to bring bck all of the people who were killed in the chaos. Aang the quoted that if he canot fix the wrold with the Dragon Balls then he will fix the world with his own two hands. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Season 2 (Topaz episode,and Steaks War zone Movie) After the defeat of Omeag Sheron,Dende the guardian of earth introduce him to West Kai.Soon In a few months West Kai and Aang became friends and now Aang has new master. Aang soon started to call him West King.West Kai taught Aang the Burning shoot,Spirit Ball,and Instant Transmission. West kai then over time West Kai introduce Aang to Pikkon.Pikkon wanted to fight Aang to see who was the best Student.West Kai thought that it was the best fight he ever saw. Afterwards Aang returend to earth it has been two years since Omega Sherons death Aang and Piccolo have now entered the world martial art tournament to see who is the strongest.Aang meets two people who from when he was a child.The first round was Aang vs Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Season 3 Comic Book Movies Appearance Movie 1: Ice Saga Movie 2: Jakkr Unbound Movie 3: Raliaz The Super Saiyan 6 Movie 4:' The Rise of Super Android 350' Movie 5:' Morilug The Super Namekian' Movie 6:The Lengendary Super Saiyan 4 Movie 7: Maijn Fuu and Fuubuth saga Movie 8: Revenge of Siberian Movie 9: S.AY.A.N Movie 10:The Power of Two Movie 11: Future Androids Movie 12:Evil Aang Movie 13: The Kid God Movie Short: Esuz Movie 14: Battle of Titians Movie 15: Battle of the Titians Part 2 Movie 16 Final: Oozaru Gods Techniques Kamhameha Burning Shoot Grand Smasher Revenger Cannon Special Bean Cannon Sprit Bomb Instant Transmission Full power energy wave Full power energy barrage wave Glalactic Blow Afterimage Technique Transformation Fusion Zenkai Fight Style Goku/Cell Forms Normal Form: Great Ape Form: Super Sayian Form: Grand Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 3 Form: Super Sayian 5 Form: Super Saiyan GOD Form: Fusions Aztang: Category:Characters